Chain is sometimes maintained for storage or display in a single length, which is then dispensed into shorter segments of chain of selected lengths cut from the longer length of chain. One concern relating to display and storage of lengths of chain includes maintaining the length of chain in an organized manner.
In the past, chain has been dispensed from spools or reels rotatably mounted to a support structure. These spools may be difficult to handle and to replace when emptied.
Other concerns for storage and display of chain include whether the chain is easy to view and to access during display and storage. In the case of retail sales of chain, there is a concern of maintaining the merchandise in an aesthetically pleasing manner.
More recent dispensing systems use containers having a circular or semicircular opening for the chain to flow through. These containers are more aesthetically pleasing. However, even these systems encounter the problem of the chain length flowing through the opening excessively.
There is a need in the prior art for containers and systems for use in containing and dispensing chain that address the above concerns and other concerns.